1974 Car Rationalisation
1974 a) Withdrawn Services 2A, 51A, 93A, 121, 122A, 207 b) Integrated Services 93 with 93A and 122A: New route 93 and to operate from Paya Lebar Airport to New Bridge Road. 121 with 122 and 122A: New route 122 and to operate from St Michael’s to New Bridge Road. 201 with 207: New route 201 and to operate from Toh Tuck Road to Clementi Road. c) New Services 178: Jurong Industrial Estate – Bukit Timah Road/Clementi Road: via Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Road, Teban Gardens Road, West Coast Road, Clementi Road, and Bukit Timah Road. 179: Lim Chu Kang Road (end) – Upper Bukit Timah Road: via Upper Bukit Timah Road, Choa Chu Kang Road and Lim Chu Kang Road. 183: Benoi Road – Prince Edward Road: via Benoi Road, Corporation Road, Jurong Road, Teban Gardens Road, West Coast Road, Pasir Panjang Road, Telok Blangah Road, Kampong Bahru Road, New Bridge Road (off-peak), Eu Tong Sen Street, Havelock Road, South Bridge Road, Tanjong Pagar Road, Keppel Road, Anson Road, and Prince Edward Road. d) Change numbers 1A -> 3 12A -> 14 13/13A -> 13 30/30A -> 30 70A -> 73 83A -> 85 103A -> 106 123A -> 124 160A -> 167 165A -> 166 171A -> 172 193A -> 190 196A -> 199 198A -> 189 e) Changes (other) 5: Terminus moved from Anglican High School to Kampong Chai Chee. 10: Terminus moved from Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road to Worthing Road. 11: Terminus moved from Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road to Worthing Road. 12: Terminus moved from Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road to Worthing Road. 14: Terminus moved from Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road to Worthing Road. 21: Terminus moved from Bedok Road to Anglican High School. 22: Terminus moved from Bedok Road to Anglican High School. 30: To divert via Crawford Street, North Bridge Road, South Bridge Road and Tanjong Pagar Road and terminus moved from Changi Road to Kampong Chai Chee. 31: Terminus moved from Changi Road to Kampong Chai Chee. 32: Terminus moved from Changi Road to Kampong Chai Chee. 41: Terminus moved from Jalan Eunos (End) to Kampong Chai Chee. As to form Kampong Chai Chee to Ganges Avenue, it will only run on peak-hours. 73: Terminus moved from Jalan Kayu to Yio Chu Kang Road/Upper Thomson Road and from Lorong 1 Geylang to Toa Payoh. 84: Terminus diverted from Upper Serangoon Road (End) to Punggol Road (End), otherwise parallel to route 85. 85: To extend from Potong Pasir to Prince Edward Road. 90: Terminus moved from Paya Lebar Airport to Jalan Eunos (End) replacing route 41. 93: Routing changed via Eunos Link, Jalan Eunos, Changi Road/Sims Avenue, Geylang Road/Sims Avenue, Kallang Road instead of Lavender Street, Bendemeer Road/Serangoon Road, MacPherson Road and Airport Road. 101: Terminus moved from Lorong Chuan/Braddell Road to Worthing Road. 103: To divert via Lorong Chuan and extend to Jalan Kayu replacing route 70A. 122: To divert via North Bridge Road, South Bridge Road and Tanjong Pagar Road. 124: Terminus moved from Keppel Road to Jalan Bukit Merah. 130: Terminus moved from Thomson Road (Peirce Reservoir) to Sin Ming. 131: Terminus moved from Thomson Road (Peirce Reservoir) to Toa Payoh. 155: Terminus moved from Bedok Road to Kampong Chai Chee. 172: Terminus moved from Lorong 1 Geylang to Jurong Industrial Estate. 176: Terminus moved from Lim Chu Kang Road (end) to Upper Bukit Timah Road. 180: Terminus moved from Upper Bukit Timah Road to Clementi Road and extends from Buona Vista to Prince Edward Road. 189: Terminus moved from Prince Edward Road and Jurong Industrial Estate to Telok Blangah Road and Upper Bukit Timah Road and diverted via Pasir Panjang Road, West Coast Road and Clementi Road. 193: Extended from Telok Blangah Road to Lorong 1 Geylang. 196: Terminus moved from Jurong Industrial Estate to Jalan Bukit Merah. 198: To run a service from Jalan Bukit Merah to Lorong 1 Geylang. 202: Terminus moved from Clementi Road/Bukit Timah Road to North Buona Vista Road. 204: To run a service from Kranji Road to Marsiling Road via route 208. 208: Terminus moved from Kranji Road to Upper Bukit Timah Road.